everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Glace Snow
Glace Snow is the daughter of the Snow Queen from Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen. Glace is a Royal once. But when they find out she freezes her old roommate's collection, she became a Rebel. She was happy to be a Rebel because being a Royal is not so fun for her. To see Glace's Basic Diary, go here. Portrayal Voice Actress If Glace could have a voice actress, it could be Kristen Bell. If you don't know Kristen Bell (most people do), she is Princess Anna's voice from the famous movie Frozen. Live Action Kristen Bell can work also as her live action. Selena Gomez can also do this. Character Personality Glace is kind, generous, loyal and honest, unlike her mother. Sometimes if she gets angry she will blast ice to whomever annoyed her. She helps out a helping hand. According to Gianne, she is the smartest girl in the whole school. She is better at Magicology than the other subjects. In Veronica Dark's Basic diary, she is described as "cold and cruel". Appearance Glace is fair skinned. Her hair is blonde, with little snowflake designs. Her hair is also a ponytail, but a high-ponytail. In her Legacy Day outfit, her hair is loose and some portion of her hair is color blue. Her hair in Getting Fairest is the same as her Legacy Day, but there are more blue streaks and her hair is really curled. Fairy tale The Story Main article: The Snow Queen The Story's Twist When the Snow Queen let Kai and Gerda free, the couple made a lovely ice sculpture fore the Snow Queen. When Kai and Gerda left, the Snow Queen decided to bring the sculpture to life. The Snow Queen made the little girl her own daughter. Relationships Family She is with her mom, The Snow Queen. Friends Her only friends are Raven Queen, Sunset Waters, and Gianne Giant. But she is acquainted with Ashlynn Ella and Cerise Hood. Pet She has a pet named Silver who is a Mammoth. Romance She doesn't like boys, and sometimes she freezes them. Outfits In all her outfits, it has the colors yellow and of course, blue. Basic Legacy Day Getting Fairest Quotes MirrorBlog Glace Snow always update her MirrorBlog every 2 months from now. Main article: Glace Snow's MirrorBlog Appearances maybe coming soon? Trivia *''Glace'' is the French word of Ice. *Her friends sometimes call her Glacier. *Her birthday is at July 2, the birthday of the owner. *She hates One Reflection (like the owner hates One Direction). *She is a fan of Taylor Quick. *Glace's favorite food is a minty Cotton Candy, as she thought cotton candies are snow clouds they can eat. *She has a twin sister named Icy. However, Icy has died because Raven Queen accidentally killed her with her dark magic, when all of them are 6. The Snow Queen never let Glace and Raven play or talk together, until they met at Ever After High. Category:JanaLoveFlora